1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rear arm for a motorcycle for supporting a rear wheel so as to swing in the vertical direction freely with respect to a body frame, and in particular, to a rear arm that makes it possible to realize the reduction in weight and the reduction in manufacturing cost while securing high rigidity.
2. Background Art
As a rear arm for a motorcycle, conventionally, for example, there is one obtained by bringing divided surfaces of left and right member sections, which are divided in the middle of a cross member, of a cast-molded body made of light alloy, in which the left and right member sections are formed integrally with left and right arm sections, respectively, into abutment against each other.
Incidentally, in a motorcycle, it is important to make the rear arm light in weight and rigid from the viewpoint of improving driving stability, and the conventional rear arm manufactured by weld-bonding a molded body made of light alloy can meet such a demand to some extent.
However, recently, a rear arm, which is lighter in weight and more rigid and makes it possible to further realize reduction in manufacturing cost, has been demanded. It is an advantage of the invention to provide a rear arm for a motorcycle that can meet such a recent demand.